


Staying Put

by ALargeBear



Series: KanaChika post-graduation [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALargeBear/pseuds/ALargeBear
Summary: Kanan has a talk on the beach with Chika about their present and possible future.





	

The ocean was a lot of things to Kanan. It was a place that she felt completely at ease around. The calming crashing of the waves into the shore and the subtle sounds of the water receding back into the oceans great expanse. It was where she felt the most comfortable, whether that be in her daily swims and dives, or simply just sitting by the shore and enjoying the subtle breeze rolling off of the water's surface. Maybe most important of all was that it was a constant, something that was always there no matter what or who changed in her small town she was proud to call home.

"Kanan!"

Kanan pulled her eyes from the ocean as she sat in her solitary spot on the beach. She spotted Chika rushing up and waving her hand from side to side, still dressed up in her uniform and holding a tube which Kanan could only assume held her new diploma. Chika's bright smile brought on one of her own, Chika seemed to have that effect on her more and more.

"I finally found you," Chika said in between deep breaths as she jogged up to Kanan's side. "I waited for you forever but you never came."

"Sorry sorry," Kanan apologized, looking up to meet Chika's eyes. "I got a little distracted and lost track of time."

"Geez, You and Riko are going to be so mad," Chika huffed, setting her diploma container to the side and plopping down onto the sand and shoulder to shoulder with Kanan. "What were you even doing anyway? You better have a good reason for not coming to my graduation."

Kanan scratched her cheek and chuckled, looking back toward the ocean bathed in the setting sun's warm reds, pinks, and oranges. "The sun looked really pretty over the water and I guess I sorta just lost track of time."

"So you missed my big once-in-a-lifetime high school graduation to look at the ocean?"

"But it looks so pretty, doesn't it?" Kanan gestured out toward the water.

"We see stuff like this every day." Chika pouted. "You never change, do you?"

Kanan gently leaned into Chika, still staring out at the setting sun. "I know, I'm sorry. I really should have been there for you guys."

"I know you are." Chika looked over to Kanan and smiled, any sadness or disappointment dissipating as soon as it came. "You know, I think you might actually be a fish in disguise or something."

"You've been saying that since we were little." Kanan let out a little chuckle. "But you know, you might be right."

"I always knew it." Chika pulled her legs up into her chest and rested her head on her knees. "And that's why you're always going to be here, right?"

Kanan could have sworn she heard a tremble in Chika's voice, but she brushed the thought aside. It was Chika after all, there was no way she could have thoughts like that, Kanan figured. No, feelings like that were reserved for her and her alone. Thoughts of being left behind and not moving forward like everyone had hoped you would. She knew they had no place coming from, or being a part of, Chika.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kanan answered, her voice tender and low.

"Good."

The conversation died and Kanan had half a mind to get up and go join in the festivities that she knew had been planned with Chika's family that included You and Riko. But with the beautiful sight in front of her, and Chika's warm body occasionally brushing against her arm, she would enjoy this just as long she could get away with.

"So, how are Mari and Dia doing in college," Chika said, breaking the silence. "They only message me every once in awhile. I know that they talk to you all the time."

Memories of late night phone calls from an irritated Dia with a whining Mari in the background flickered through her mind. It had become a routine since they had left a year ago and Kanan stayed to work alongside her father. Their talks were always as lively as ever, even with the distance between them. Though they were never as frequent as Kanan wished.

"It sounds like Dia has her hands full with Mari." Kanan let a small and worn smile cross her lips. "And you know they're even living together now."

"Really?" Chika asked and Kanan nodded. "Wow, it's like they're married or something."

"They're just sharing a dorm together." Chika's mouthed formed a small oh and Kanan laughed. "But it seems like it's driving Dia crazy, and knowing Mari she probably isn't helping much."

"I bet they have a ton of fun together." Chika sighed. "I wish we could go and see them sometime."

"So do I." Kanan felt her voice crack and prayed that Chika didn't notice. Chika didn't need to see that side of her just yet. That subject wouldn't help her with anything. "What about you guys."

"What do you mean?" Chika tilted her head to the side.

It seemed like Chika didn't notice and Kanan let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I mean now that the three of you graduated. I know about You's swimming scholarship, and that Riko got into that music school in Tokyo, but that's all I really know."

Kanan saw Chika's smile drop into an expression that she wasn't sure how to put into words properly, but it seemed incredibly familiar. She idly wondered if it was the same look that Mari used to chastise her over after their own graduation. It only lasted a fraction of a second before Chika's smile came back.

"They're both super amazing!" Chika shouted and Kanan knew it was genuine. "There was this scout or something at one of You's diving tournaments and she was just so awesome they offered her a place on their college team. She has to leave in a month to start their practice and stuff."

"That is pretty amazing."

"I know, right?" Chika lowered her voice and leaned in as if to tell a secret with nobody else around. "But you know, she was really scared to leave and was thinking about not taking the offer."

"Really?" Kanan asked though it did sound a lot like something You would do.

"Yup, but I talked some sense into her. I just know that she'll be great at it."

"What about Riko?" Kanan asked, noticing that same brief look as before, but Chika recovered just as quickly.

"She had to do this audition on the piano to get in, but you know how great Riko is so it was super easy," Chika said, cheer back as if it had never left. "She doesn't have to leave for a few more months. I'm so happy for both of them."

Kanan let a few seconds pass before speaking back up. "And you're going to stay and help with the inn?"

"Yeah," Chika answered, scratching the back of her head with an airy laugh. "I want to help my mom and sisters, and maybe take over for them someday."

"It looks like you're going to be stuck here with me then."

Chika leaned into Kanan. "I don't really think that's a bad thing."

Kanan could pick up the hint of wistfulness in Chika's voice. It wasn't prominent but was so out of place it stood out. "But I thought you always wanted to move to the big city?" She could feel Chika's shoulders tense against her own.

"Well, I did," Chika started, voice injected with maybe a bit more cheer than necessary. "But you know I'm not really smart enough to get into any of those fancy schools or anything. And I'm not like really good at stuff like You and Riko are. Plus, I really like it here you know."

"I'm sure you could have gotten in somewhere if you really tried. You can be pretty amazing when you put your mind to it." Kanan's voice was quiet, she wasn't sure if the words were for Chika or herself.

"And I bet you could have gone to the same school as Dia and Mari if you really tried."

Kanan locked eyes with Chika. "You know, you might be right."

The waves kept rolling in and receding as Kanan stared back at Chika. There was no judgment, only understanding and maybe a little concern. Kanan couldn't be sure that look was just for her. It seemed to be a look searching for reassurance just as it was trying to give that same feeling. Certain that their decision was the right one, but still worried about just where they were headed, and who they were headed there with.

Chika kept staring, she was the first to speak up. "But you know, that just means I'm going to get to spend more and more time with you. That can't be a bad thing, right?"

Kanan felt a knot in her throat and the welling of tears in her eyes, but she did her best to blink them back. "I'm sure we'll have a bunch of fun together. Just the two of us."

The sun had set over halfway behind the water and Kanan could only stare, tears finally falling freely.

"It's not like we'll never see them again," Chika said, grabbing at Kanan's hand at her side and interweaving their fingers.

"I know." Kanan's voice was meek, the gentle reassurance of Chika's hand only made her feelings come easier to the forefront. She couldn't hide the sniffles and tears anymore.

"And I'll always be here, so you don't have to worry."

Kanan felt another tight squeeze, she couldn't tell if it was for her or Chika, maybe both. "You mean that, right?"

"Of course," Chika said with an out of place confidence, Kanan could just make out the light sheen of tears in her eyes. "As long as you don't do something stupid like try and make me leave even though I want to stay here with you."

"I think I learned my lesson." Kanan chuckled alongside Chika, tears still streaking down their cheeks. "And as long as you're here, I'm not going anywhere."

Chika kept quiet and leaned her head onto Kanan. Choosing to just nuzzle into her shoulder and stare out and the setting sun.

Kanan smiled into the affection, untwining their finger and wrapping her arm around Chika's waist, pulling in as close as she could and resting her head on top of Chika's.

"Everybody's probably wondering where we are," Chika mumbled, tears had stopped trickling down. "We might want to head back."

"In a little bit." Kanan rubbed a gentle thumb up and down Chika's side. "Let's just stay like this for a little longer."


End file.
